five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Erza Knightwalker
'Introduction' Is the Edolas counterpart of Erza Scarlet and a character in Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. she is minor antagonist in the Red Willow Arc. 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Knightwalker is responsible killing majority of the Edolas Fairy Tail on which she was ordered by her king, Faust. Because of tis she was greatly feared by the them and had earned the name Fairy Hunter. Erza fails since the guild is able to teleported away. Erza is then surprised to see the 4th Army Captain, Sugerboy, arrive at the scene. He informs her that she has been summoned back to the capital after hearing that Anima Plan had succeed and that Fairy Tail wizards and the citizens of Magnolia had been turned into giant Lacrima Erza smiles after hearing the news, knowing that the Magic in Edolas will be stable for a while. Afterwards she and Sugerboy retuen to the Capital, the Royal City she took a moment to admire the lacrima htat had been afterwards she met with 3rd Army Captain Hughes. As the three walk, talking about the Magic Power and the lives of the people within it, they meet up with the Royal Army's Chief of Staff, Byro. Byro then takes a jab at her, insulting for failing of kill the rest of Edolas Fairy Tail Guild on which the rest of her captains defend her before the it could go any further Pantherlily arrives telling tee latters to stop arguing tells the others that he isn't pleased about the captains' competition to see who destroys the rebels first. Later Erza encounters Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Happy and Carla in the secret underground pathway they are sneaking through. Erza's soldiers capture everybody besides the cats, believing that the cats are the ones who led the fugitives to her. Erza then proceeds to call them their race name Exceeds and bows before them. While Carla looks shocked and disappointed after realizing she had unknowingly helped the enemy. Not long after she is ordered by her king to execute Lucy a task she takes great joy while Lucy tries to plead by telling her about her Earthland Counterpart and that she is member of Fairy Tail in Eatthland although initially surprised, Erza ignores her and begins to drag Lucy by her hair, telling her not to confuse her with her Earth Land counterpart. Lucy however continues to try and convince her to help save her friends. However she ignores this and tells her she likes to see the pain of others. After that she hangs hangs Lucy from the balcony and drops her. Thankfully she is saved by the timely arrival of Happy and Carla. Carla then tries to exploit Erza's lack of information and presents herself as the princess of Extalia, and the daughter of Queen Shagotte. She is ale to trick the latter into revealing the location of Natsu and Wendy and then tries to order for their release. However, the rest of the royal guard arrives, and Panther Lily informs Erza that Carla and Happy are the "fallen" (traitors). After the three flee from a now extremely pissed off Knightwalker. The eventually comer and captured. When Faust activated Code ETD, Erza notices Carla, Happy, and Lucy use the confusion as a way to escape. Thinking that the three are heading towards the West Tower's Basement, Erza commands her forces to go after them and fortify the defenses. Agan Erza corners them as is about to kill Carla but Happy stands up and shields in the middle of the two. This does nothing much but redirect attack towards Happy aiming to kill them instead. However an explosion near by catches their attention to reveal Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. Knightwalker is slightly shocked to meet her Earthland counterpart. After Gray defeats her solders with his magic. Knightwalker quickly evades his attack and tries to strike him, only to be stopped by her Earth Land counterpart. 'Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign' Erza was captured by Itan and Yoku members of Konton's Elite team the Nine Dark Circles and taken from her home world of Edolas and indoctrinated in the Coalition. 'Red Willow Arc' Erza Knightwalker along with her fellow Edolas Captains, Byro, Sugerboy and Hughes were confronted by Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Hughes volunteered to combat them while other captains took on other enemies. 'Mercurius Prison Break Arc' Relationships 'Coalition' 'Red Willow Coalition Unit' 'Byro' 'Sugerboy' 'Hughes' 'Dan Kato' 'Zeref Dragneel' 'Alliance' 'Shinji Hirako' 'Ibiki Moriono' 'Sanji' Though she hasn't met him personally, He sent her a gourmet meal along with other Indoctrinated Soldiers. He personally made bigger portion and sent her a love note along with it, which disgusts her and she compares him to another pervert she met Shinji Hirako 'Powers and Abilities' Being from a parallel Dimension to Earthland were magic is not inside the body of Wizards but rather their in weapons and items. Erza Knightwalker like her Earthland, Erza Scarlet is a capable fighter. Able to fight on par with Shinji Hirako the De Facto Leader of the Visored. Erza Knightwalker is known for killing the Majority of the Edolas Fairy Tail Physical Abilities Master Spearmanship Specialist: As an Edolas wizard, she uses special weapon for casting spells, the Magic Spear: Ten Commandments. With her Magic Spear, Erza is a seasoned fighter whose great skills in battle enabled her to kill numerous Alliance soldiers. She was even able to fight on par with the De Facto Leader of the Visored and commander proxy of the 5th Division, Shinji Hirako severely injuring the latter in the process . Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: 'Weapon' Magic Spear: Ten Commandments (魔鎗 テン・コマンドメンツ Masō: Ten Komandomentsu): A Magic Spear which is one of strongest Edolas weapons. By changing the spear's form, the Erza Knightwalker can use 10 kinds of Magic that the spear provides. * Default Form: A spear that splits into 4 jagged ends that curve inwards, resembling a jaw. * Vacuum Spear, Mel Force (メル・フォース Meru Fōsu): A spear with a wide spearhead with the edges on the side curving inwards close to where the spearhead is mounted, and a glowing orb connecting to the shaft. It enables Knightwalker to perform a vacuum wave against the enemy. * Light Spear, Million Suns: Knightwalker can fire a beam of light as though it were coming out of a cannon. * Velocity Spear, Silfarion (シルファリオン Shirufarion) : A spear with a triangular, arrowhead-like spearhead that increases Knightwalker's speed dramatically, she used this during her battle against Shinji Hirako, even surprising him at a few points, forcing him to draw out his Hollow Mask. * Sealing Spear, Rune Save (ルーン・セイブ Fūin no Yari, Rūn Seibu): A spear that cuts through opponents' Magic. It even was able to cut through, spiritual energy attacks, such as a Cero and some Bala's by Shinji Hirako. * Explosion Spear, Explosion: As the name suggests, said spear creates an explosion around the point where it hits. The explosion does not damage the wielder of the spear. However, the explosion deals great damage to the area around, capable of destroying a solid rock wall with one hit. This was first used against Shinji Hirako. * Saint Spear, Ravelt (聖鎗 レイヴェルト Sēsō, Reiveruto): The strongest form of the Ten Commandments. It is made by the best blacksmith in Edolas, and its power is strong enough to shake the world with a single hit. ** Harmonia Música: '''While using the '''Saint Spear, Ravelt, the user charges the head of the spear with Magical energy and attacks the target with a powerful Magical wave. This attack was strong enough to force Shinji Hirako to use his Hollow Mask twice, to reduce the damage. *'Gravity Core' (重力の鎗グラビティ・コア Gurabiti Koa): This Spear allows the user summona orb of strong gravity. *'Cannon-Spear': As it says allows the spear to turn into mini cannon to fire a powerful purple beam at the enemy. *'Blue Crimson' (双竜の鎗ブルー・クリムソン Burū Kurimuson):This spear divides into two with capule to producing Ice an they other the Fire. 'Trivia' Category:Indoctrinated Category:Red Willow Coalition Unit Category:Edolas Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Military Personnel